I DON'T KNOW
by ayy88fish
Summary: Sepanjang hidupnya Jaejoong selalu mematuhi orang tuanya dan dididik dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Hingga suatu hari ia mendapatkan bonus sebungkus kecil berwarna perak dari kaset yang dibelinya. Apakah itu? Dan akankah kedua orang tuanya menjelaskan hal 'tabu' itu padanya? Selamat menikmati


**I Don't Know**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Other casts

Rate : T

Genre : General

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Summary : Jaejoong yang terbiasa diproteksi oleh kedua orang tuanya ternyata mendapat bonus sebuah bungkusan kecil dari kaset yang dibelinya. Apakah itu? Akankah kedua orang tuanya menjelaskan hal 'tabu' itu padanya?**

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari toko kaset. Artis kesayangannya mengeluarkan album baru. Sebagai fans sejati tentu ia tak boleh ketinggalan. Akhirnya kaset bersampul wanita seksi itu akan menjadi koleksi barunya. Tak sabar ia membuka plastik bening pembungkus. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengambil kepingan bulat di dalamnya, kemudian memutarnya ke CD player. Histeria Jaejoong tak berhenti sampai di situ, sebab Jaejoong mulai mengikuti lengkingan nada tinggi penyanyi tersebut dengan suara cemprengnya. Ya, cempreng. Sebab Jaejoong belum selesai melewati masa pubertasnya.

Lihat saja, celana panjang biru kotak-kotak miliknya, juga identitas sekolah di lengan kanannya. SM Junior High School. Sekolah elit di bidang seni, tepatnya entartain. Satu setengah tahun lalu Jajeoong memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah berbiaya selangit itu. Tujuannya agar suara merdunya dapat menjadi penghasilannya ketika dewasa kelak. Tentu saja, bernyanyi bersama sang artis kebanggaan adalah impian terselubungnya.

Jaejoong masih menyenandungkan lagu demi lagu dan matanya terpaku pada bungkusan kecil berwarna perak yang tertempel rapi di bagian dalam kotak CD tersebut. Tepatnya di belakang cover album.

PREK

Tangan Jaejoong melekat pada bagian belakang bungkusan kecilo tersebut. Jaejoong membolak-balik kaset tersebut, mencoba mencari apa sebenarnya isi bungkusan itu. Tidak ada penjelasan apa-apa. Hanya deretan tulisan berisi track album itu di bagian belakang. Penasaran, namja cantik itu melepas cover album dan menemukan tulisan di dalam kertas yang dilipat dua itu.

Oh, rupanya ucapan terima kasih sang artis pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Juga pada fans setianya. Hidung Jaejoong kembang-kempis ketika membacanya. Meskipun namanya tidak disebutkan, tapi ia ikut merasa menjadi bagian yang 'dicintai' oleh artis kesayangannya.

Akhirnya sampai juga mata jernihnya pada paragraf terakhir yang ternyata berisi penjelasan singkat benda yang dipegang oleh namja cantik itu.

KONDOM

Kata itu menjadi rapalan baru di otak Jaejoong. Kata unik dan aneh. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia mendengarnya. Hatinya penasaran ingin tahu apa wujud bungkusan di tangannya, tapi disisi lain ia sayang sebab ini adalah pemberian dari artisnya.

Setelah bergelut tak penting dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong menyerah. Lebih baik ia bertanya saja pada orang tuanya nanti malam. Ketika mereka kembali dari tempat kerja masing-masing.

.:.

.

**I Don't Know**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

.:.

Jaejoong berguling-guling tidak jelas di ranjangnya. Semalam ia sudah bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi setelah melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat memerah menahan amarah dan omelan ibunya sepanjang malam, Jaejoong jadi takut bertanya lebih jauh. Padahal ia kan hanya ingin tahu apa itu 'kondom'. Tapi kenapa reaksi mereka sangat berlebihan?

Tadi ketika di sekolah ia juga bertanya pada Junsu. Tapi apa? Teman sebangkunya itu malah menjawab tergagap-gagap. Dan jawabannya sama menjengkelkan dengan jawaban ibunya.

"J-Jae, dari mana kau tahu itu?! Bagaimana jika orang tuamu tahu?! Matilah aku. Memangnya siapa yang sudah meracuni otakmu, eoh? Astaga, Jae. Jangan macam-macam dengan itu. Lebih baik kau bertanya saja pada imo. Aku harus pulang cepat, Chunnie sudah menungguku. Bye."

Dan Junsu menghilang secepat kilat ketika melihat namjachingunya di depan kelas mereka. Ck. Tidak mungkin kan penyanyi kesayangannya memberikan sesuatu yang membahayakan fans-nya? Tapi ia heran kenapa reaksi mereka berlebihan seperti itu. Moodnya hilang. Rasanya ia jadi malas belajar dan ingin meliburkan diri saja hari ini. Tapi ia takut pada ibunya. Sebab, jika Kim 'Devil' Heechul tahu anaknya membuang uang untuk hal 'tidak jelas' seperti ini, bisa dipastikan uang jajannyadipotong bulan depan. Keluarga Kim memang kaya raya, tapi ibunya sangat ketat dengan uang. Yah, antara 'pelit' dan 'hemat' bedanya memang tipis sih.

TING TONG

Nah, baru saja dipikirkan, orang yang dimaksud sudha datang.

"Aish.. Kenapa Yunnie hyung datang sih. Tuhan, kenapa tidak memberi hujan deras hari ini? kan Yunnie hyung jadinya dateng. Padahal kan Joongie lagi nggak mood."

TING TONG

"Tuh kan, Yunnie hyung jadinya nggak sabar. YA, HYUNG. SEBENTAR!"

Jaejoong sebera berlari ke depan rumahnya. Tidak baik membuat tamu menunggu terlalu lama, itu kata sang ibu yang selalu melekat erat di otaknya. Karena belum tentu orang yang dibalik pintu itu membutuhkan kita. Bisa jadi kita lah yang membutuhkannya.

"Sebenatr, hyung. Sabarrrr."

CKLEK

"Hai Joongie."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendapati tetangga sebelah rumahnya di depan pintu. Namja jangkung itu menenteng dua buah buku dengan tulisan "ENGLISH". Seketika ia lupa dengen kekesalannya hari ini. Yunnie hyung is a mood maker for Jaejoongie.

"Joongie?"

"Uh? Oh. Mianhae. Hehe... Yunnie hyung silau sih. Joongie kan jadinya terkesima."

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada namja mungil di depannya. Menjaga image sebagai hyung yang baik bagi tetangganya sejak kecil itu. Yah, meskipun dalam hati ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena kepolosan tingkat tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho bersyukur, image baiknya sejak kecil membuat dirinya dipercaya oleh ayah Jaejoong untuk menjadi tutor pribadinya. Padahal ketika sahabat manisnya itu merengek-rengek agar ayahnya membolehkannya ikut bimbingan belajar bersama teman yang lain, ayahnya menolak dengan tegas. Alasannya, ia takut Jaejoong akan salah pergaulan. Membuat Yunho sweatdrop dan nyaris jawdrop. Untung saja ia masih ingat kalau Kim Siwon itu galak bukan main. Maka karena kepercayaan tinggi Kim Siwon pada Jung Yunho, maka ayah kandung Jaejoong itu memintanya untuk mengajari Jaejoong khusus untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan beberapa pelajaran lain yang dikuasai oleh Yunho.

Yunho tahu, pasangan suami istri itu hanya takut anak semata wayang mereka yang berharga fantastis itu terluka dan sakit. Tapi sikap overprotektif mereka Yunho khawatirkan akan menjadi bumerang bagi Jaejoong sendiri. Sebab pada usia seperti itu Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu apa itu mimpi basah. Padahal Yunho sendiri sudah mengalaminya ketika duduk dikelas satu junior high school. Tahu siapa wajah yang muncul saat itu? Yup, uri Jaejoongie. Dan sepertinya namja cantik di depannya itu adalah penghuni tetap mimpi malamnya.

.:.

.

**I Don't Know**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

.:.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho belajar di taman. Biasanya mereka berada di kamar Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu ingin suasana yang berbeda. Moodnya kembali baik. Dan cuaca yang cerah membantu dalam menstabilkan rasa senangnya. Yuhno sih mau-mau saja asal bersama Jaejoong.

Baru dua puluh menit, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan tidak elitnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho kelabakan lari ke rumah. Buku-buku mereka basah, juga pakaian yang mereka pakai. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar ketika menyadari Yunho memeluknya ketika berlari ke dalam rumah. Kaos putih Yunho mencetak jelas perut rata Yunho. Terlihat juga bentuk beberapa kotak di sana.

Ugh. Seksi.

Itu bukan kata Jaejoong, tapi kata author.

"Ugh."

Yunho menatap cemas pada Jaejoong. Sepertinya masih belum sadar kalau ia hampir membuat anak orang pingsan. Tubuh mereka terlalu dekat, dan Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa? Ada yang sakit? Dingin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tapi tak berani menatap wajah khawatir Yunho. Dada bidang Yunho masih berada di depan matanya. Bahkan aroma parfum Yunho bisa ia hirup dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah Jaejoong memerah menahan malu, tapi menurut Yunho Jaejoong akan terserang demam. Oh, sepertinya ia juga ikut tertular virus protektif orang tua Jaejoong.

"Ayo ke atas. Ganti bajumu."

"Um."

.:.

.

**I Don't Know**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

.:.

Kepalang tanggung, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung mandi sore saja. Meskipun agak awal dari biasanya, tapi ia rasa tak masalah. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hingga harus membuatnya berkeringat. Jaejoong tidak mendapati Yunho di kamarnya. Ia baru ingat, namja tampan tadi pamit mandi ke bawah setelah meminjam handuk Jaejoong. Dia sendiri yang menahan Yunho untuk tetap tinggal. Hujan sebesar ini biasanya dihiasi petir. Jaejoong tidak mau menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

Namja cantik itu segera berpakaian. Ia tidak mau jika tubuh mungilnya terlihat oleh Yunho. Orang tuanya mengajarkan dengan benar bagaimana malu itu. Ketika tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, tanpa sengaja ia melihat bungkusan perak menyembul diantara bukunya.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Yunnie hyung kan kuliah, pasti tahu apa ini."

CKLEK

Yunho masuk tanoa mengetuk pintu. Tampilannya saat ini membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Joongie, baju hyung ada yang masih di sini kan? Tadi hyung mau minta tapi Joongi sudah ke kamar mandi duluan."

"Oh. Iya. Ini."

Jaejoong bergegas mengambil pakaian yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Sepertinya hyung tersayangnya itu mandi. Terbukti dengan rambutnya yang basah dan aroma mint dari sabun kesukaan ayahnya yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

Tanpa peduli Jaejoong akan pingsan di tempat, Yunho dengan seenaknya berpakaian di depan Jaejoong. Antara mupeng dan malu, Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lupa menyisakan sedikit celah untuk mengintip. Sayangnya handuk panjang Jaejoong menutup rapat pandangan Jaejoong pada bagian bawah tubuh Yunho. Sedikit menyesal kenapa tadi tidak memberikan yang kecil saja.

"Selesai. Ini ditaruh dimana?"

"Biar Joongie yang simpan."

Jaejoong segera mengambil handuk dari tangan Yunho dan menggantungnya di pintu kamar mandi bagian dalam. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika mendapati wajah memerah Yunho. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti itu. Wajah yang sama seperti ayahnya tadi malam.

Takut-takut, namja cantik itu memanggil Yunho.

"Hyung." Cicitnya.

"Apa ini Joongie? Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" suara Yunho terdengar dingin. Tak pernah sebelumnya Yunho berbicara pada Jaejoong dengan suara semenakutkan ini.

Jaejoong melihat bungkusan perak di tangan Yunho. Nafas Jaejoong tertahan di tenggorokan. Kali ini ia benar-benar meragukan perhatian artis kesayangannya setelah melihat aura mengerikan Yunnie hyung-nya.

"K-Kon-Kondom, hyung."

"Hyung tahu ini kondom. Tapi bagaimana ini bisa ada padamu, Joongie. Kau mencobanya dengan temanmu, HAH?! Pikirkan masa depanmu, Jaejoong!"

"Hiks. HUWEEE... Yunho hyung marah. Huweee... Joongie nggak tahu apa-apa hyung. Huhu.. Jo-Joongie dapatnya di kaset yang kemarin Joongie beli. Huweee... Jangan marah sama Joongie. Joongie minta maaf. Huhu.."

Tangis Jaejoong langsung pecah ketika suara Yunho menggelegar galak. Mengalahkan hujan deras di luar rumah. Sungguh. Jaejoong bersumpah tidak akan peduli lagi dengan si kondom-kondom itu jika membuat orang-orang tersayangnya marah padanya. Ia janji akan segera membuang benda jahat itu ke pembuangan sampah.

"Maafkan Joongie, hyung. Huhu.. Jangan marah sama Joongie."

Bagai tersadar, Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat. Pemuda belasan tahun itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah dan hidungnya yang memerah. Air matanya membuat hati Yunho sakit. Seharusnya ia bertanya baik-baik dulu pada Jaejoong, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia berpikir Jaejoong sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini. Tapi jika melihatkondisi Jaejoong sekarang, sepertinya tidak. Huh. Cemburuan.

"Mian- Mianhae, Joongie. Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hyung takut Joongie melangkah ke jalan yang salah."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menangkup wajah putih di depannya.

"Joongie sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Namja cantik itu menggeleng. Isaknya masih terdengar sesekali.

"Jadi Joongie dapat ini darimana?"

Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah kaset di meja belajarnya. Yuhno segera mengambil kaset dengan cover merah-putih itu. Ia membaca kalimat demi kalimat di kertas cover. Setelah itu mengurut kepalanya yang berdenyut kuat.

'Astaga. Ternyata 'dia' memberikan bonus ini untuk memperingati hari AIDS. Huh. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak seperti Joongie yang membeli album ini? Bisa repot urusannya.'

Yunho menyadari bentuk pita di cover album tersebut.

Melihat wajah Yunho yang tertekuk semakin jelek, Jaejoong menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan oleh Yunho.

"Hyung masih marah dengan Joongie?"

"Ani. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Hyung mau tidak menjelaskan apa itu kondom?"

'Aish.. Tuhan tolong selamatkan keperjakaan kami hari ini.' doa Yunho dalam hati.

.:.

.

**I Don't Know**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

.:.

Kemarin Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah. Junsu belum sempat menjenguknya karena sibuk membantu ibunya di toko. Sebagai anak pertama, ia punya tanggung jawab meringankan tugas sang ibu. Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih sekolah dasar. Jika membiarkan ibunya bekerja sendiri rasanya ia seperti anak yang tidak berbakti.

"Jae!"

Junsu mengenali sosok cantik yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Namja berkulit pucat itu terlihat lebih bersinar hari ini. Wajahnya juga merona kemerahan. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Junsu!"

Jaejoong merutuk ketika sadar kakinya tidak bisa diajak berlari.

'Sakit..' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu semalam. Kau sakit apa?"

"Demam. Ini masih. Coba rasa."

Jaejoong mengamit tangan Junsu dan membawanya ke kening Jaejoong.

"Masih panas begini kenapa berangkat?"

"Sudah baikan kok. Joongie udah nggak pusing lagi. Kalau kemarin iya. Sampai-sampai jatuh di tangga."

"Astaga!"

"Tenang saja. Joongie kan laki-laki, segitu sih nggak ada apa-apanya. Lagipula mulai sekarang Yunnie hyung punya tugas mengantar-jemput Joongie kemana-mana. Hehe.." jaejoong terkikik sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya. Gayanya saja sok kuat, padahal memarnya masih nyut-nyutan sampai sekarang.

"Oh, ya. Masalah kondom kemarin..."

'Ya Tuhan, aku kira dia sudah lupa.'

"Joongie nggak akan tanya Junsu lagi. Hehe.."

"Lho, memangnya ayah dan ibu Joongie memberi tahu apa itu?" tanya Junsu tak yakin.

"Bukan mereka, tapi Yunnie hyung."

"L-lalu.." tanya Junsu lagi, takut-takut.

"Iya. Joongie senang sekali waktu Yunnie hyung mau menjelaskannya. Tau nggak, Yunnie hyung bahkan memberi tahu Joongie cara memakainya. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang Joongie akan bertanya tentang semuanya langsung ke Yunnie hyung saja. Habisnya, ibu, ayah dan Junsu pelit ilmu sih."

'Astaga. Tuhan. Rasanya. Aku. Mau. Pingsan.'

Dan Junsu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Yunho setelah 'menjelaskan dan mempraktekkan' tentang kondom pada Jaejoong. Bisa jadi sekarang dia sudah menjadi bahan makanan Vick, anjing kesayangan keluarga Kim.

**.:.**

**.**

**I Don't Know**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

"**M"040115**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Selamat Tahun Baru 2015. Semoga tahun ini juga diberkahi banyak kebahagiaan. Ini fic pertama ayya tahun ini. Semoga suka ya ^^. **

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Suami-istri Kim baru saja pulang ke rumah. Hujan yang turun sejak sore membuat mereka kesulitan sampai ke rumah. Jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaan mobil di jalan yang biasa mereka lewati. Alhasil baru jam sembilan mereka bisa duduk santai di dalam rumah. Itu termasuk makan malam diluar selama hampir satu jam. Meninggalkan anak tunggal mereka sendirian di rumah.

Heechul mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati pintu depan mereka tidak terkunci. Padahal Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang ceroboh. Khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya, Heechul langsung berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tanpa bisa ditahan, ia menjerit histeris melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Pakaian anaknya yang teronggok di samping ranjang dan Yunho yang toples sambil memeluk tubuh anaknya membuat jiwa 'kejam'-nya bangkit. Tapa perasaan ia menarik Yunho hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tersadar ketika mendengar jeritan sang ibu hanya bisa memeluk selimutnya kuat-kuat.

Keadaan Siwon tak jauh lebih baik dari Heechul ketika mendapati pemandangan sama seperti istrinya. Terlebih lagi ada selembar alat kontrasepsi tergeletak manis di lantai. Amarah kuda itu seketika memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tanpa belas kasih ia menarik Yunho dan menampar wajahnya. Heechul tak kalah beringas memukuli lengan Yunho berkali-kali.

Jaejoong terpekik takut ketika melihat hyung kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya apa salah mereka? Memangnya mereka tidak boleh tidur satu ranjang? Padahal Yunnie hyung-nya kan hanya menjaganya karena tadi mati lampu. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar membuatnya malu.

Tubuh kecil Jaejoong menahan serangan kedua orang tuanya dengan tubuh mungilnya. Tangisnya melengking keras karena kesakitan. Hal itu juga yang membuat keduanya menghentikan serangan membabi-buta pada tubuh Yunho.

Heechul menyerahkan kaos Yunho dan menyuruh pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu pulang ke rumahnya. Jaejoong menolak ketika Heechul mendekatinya. Ia menampik tangan sang ibu. Hatinya sakit. Ibunya memang cerewet, tapi ia tidak pernah emlihat Heechul yang mengerikan seperti ini. Ia merasa takut sekarang.

Siwon dan Yunho sudah lebih dulu menuruni tangga. Heechul membujuk Jaejoong agar mau bersamanya tapi namja cantik itu tetap menolak, akhirnya berempat mereka menuju rumah Yunho. Mengabarkan hal yang sanggup menghentikan fungsi jantung nenek Yunho –menurut Heechul-.

Dan akhirnya setelah sidang lebih dari satu jam, terungkaplah kejadian sebenarnya bagaimana Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa satu selimut. Membuat nenek Yunho mendesah kecewa karena mengira akan segera mendapat cicit.

"Jadi, setelah Yunnie hyung menjelaskan cara memakai kondom itu di jari telunjuknya, tiba-tiba mati lampu. Joongie lupa mengecas lampu di kamar, jadinya Yunnie hyung cari lilin di dapur. Eh,malah ada petir besar. Joongie kan takut. Ya Joongie lari. Eh, malah jatuh di tangga. Untung nggak tinggi."

"Lalu, kenapa ada baju Joongie di lantai?" kejar Heechul tak sabar.

"Joongie demam. Badan Joongie keringatan. Joongie ganti baju di kamar. Joongie ganti sendiri kok, umma. Yunnie hyung menghadap ke lain. Iya kan hyung?"

"Ne." Jawab Yunho malas. Tubuhnya babak belur. Sakit semua. Dihantam kuda dan dicakar kucing.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa tidak berbaju."

"Panas, ahjussi. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa AC." Jawab Yunho lagi

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa satu ranjang."

"Umma lupa Joongie takut gelap? Biasanya malah umma dan appa kan yang nggak mau ninggalin Joongie sendirian di kamar? Berarti kan sama saja kalau Yunnie hyung yang nemani Joongie tidur."

"Itu beda Joongie sayang."

"Appa dan umma harusnya minta maaf sama Yunnie hyung. Jangan cari alasan lagi. Palli. Jangan bikin Joongie malu."

Heechul menepuk pundak Yunho kikuk. Siwon masih bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangnya, tapi menjabat tangan Yunho. Keduanya mengucapkan maaf dengan suara keras.

"Sudah. Sudah. Yang penting semua beres dan jelas kan?" ayah Yunho menyenggol kaki Yunho karena wajah anaknya tak henti mendung.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak jadi meminta pertanggung jawaban Yunho. Uri Joongie masih bersih ternyata." Ucap Siwon santai.

"ANDWEEEE!"

Empat orang di depannya menolak dengan tegas lamaran tak langsung keluarga Kim itu. Jaejoong langsung mengkeret di samping ibunya. Yunho, Kangta –ayah Yunho-, Boa –ibu Yunho-, Eunhye –nenek Yunho- sontak melotot menakuti Siwon. Pria berdimple dalam itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Melawan Kangta, ia masih berani. Tapi jika itu Boa, sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu dan Eunhye, teman ibunya, lain ceritanya. Bisa-bisa aibnya dikupas tuntas dan dijadikan film dokumeter oleh mereka.

"Pilih menikahkan mereka kelak, atau aku meminta pada ibumu untuk mengijinkan Joongie tinggal di sini. silahkan pilih." Ucap nenek Yunho

SKAK MAT

Jika berhubungan dengan ibunya, ia harus angkat tangan. Ia tidak mau jadi anak durhaka.

"Baiklah. Joongie, dengar appa. Mulai saat ini, kau dan Yunho adalah calon pengaantin. Kalian kami restui. Tapi ingat. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang akan kalian sesali nanti. Dan kau Yunho, bersabarlah setidaknya sampai uri Joongie lulus senior high school. Saat itu juga kami akan menikahkan kalian. Arraso!"

"Ne. Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi."

**.**

**I Don't Know**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**BENERAN END**

**.**


End file.
